


Our Little Mess

by FLASH_L1GHTS (pastelxzavva)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All of the night guards share a house, Fluff, M/M, Michael likes to tinker and may or may not have fixed the animatronics?, Morning Routines, and calls springtrap "dad" bc william was indeed his Father, bonnie is michael's alarm clock lmao he wakes the twit up, golden freddy calls springtrap william bc why the fuck not right, idk - Freeform, if you can't tell this is michael afton centric, michael calls circus baby "liz" in honor of his sister, this might continue into multiple chapters idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/FLASH_L1GHTS
Summary: Michael saved them, despite the Puppeteer's warning. The souls were still trapped, but Michael (with help of his housemate Scott) made them new bodies, fixed their servos, and they became passive. It didn't take long for them to get a new house as well, one that was full of space.Go ahead, read this, and take a glimpse into the life Michael shared with Scott Cawthon (also affectionately dubbed "Echo" or "Phone Dude" by Mike, though he doesn't call him it in this little fic), Mike Schmidt, and Jeremy Fitzgerald, alongside their animatronic housemates.





	Our Little Mess

**Author's Note:**

> ANIMATRONICS IN THIS FIC ARE:
> 
> \- Springtrap/Spring Bonnie  
> \- Golden Bonnie  
> \- Toy! Chica (mentioned only)  
> \- Toy! Bonnie (mentioned only)  
> \- Toy! Freddy (mentioned only)  
> \- Toy! Foxy/Mangle  
> \- Foxy  
> \- Freddy (mentioned only)  
> \- Chica  
> \- Bonnie  
> \- Circus Baby  
> \- Ennard  
> \- Funtime! Foxy (mentioned only)  
> \- Funtime! Freddy (mentioned only)  
> \- The Bonnie Puppet (mentioned only)  
> \- Ballora (mentioned only)

"Michael, buddy, you need to wake up." A voice said into Michael Afton's ear, and he did indeed wake up, opening his eyes unhappily and shifting onto his side, jolting a little.

 

"Ah- shhhhhhhhh- nope. I caught m'self." He grunted, rubbing his eyes, an amused grumble of a laugh coming deep from inside Bonnie's voice box and Michael propped himself up on his elbows.

 

"Come down soon or I'll get Freddy." Bonnie threatened, turning and clanking out of the room. Michael groaned, rolling onto his side and then scooting out of bed, getting dressed into his uniform for work, smoothing the dark red button-up and walking downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

"Morning, Chica." Michael greeted, fluffing the hair in the back of his head, only to have a stiff hand pet it down.

 

"Yeah, yeah, thanks dad." He grunted, turning his head to grin at Springtrap, who tilted his head, only to make a soft, deep rumbling sound as a laugh, turning and walking away, stopping and stepping aside for Scott to pass him, holding two brown paper bags, handing one to Michael.

 

"Have a good day at work, kiddo." Scott greeted, smiling kindly, pulling Michael in for a one-armed hug which Michael was more than happy to return, pressing his face against Scott's shoulder before pulling away, sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table and digging into the food that was made by Jeremy - as usual - while Scott grabbed his keys and walked out the door to go to his job, Mike joining Michael at the table to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael carried his and Mike's plates to the kitchen, setting it on the counter for Jeremy to take care of, turning and walking out of the kitchen, taking his keys from Mike and waving to Foxy, who watched them go like a loyal guard dog.

 

"Bye, guys!" He called, getting an instant chorus of farewells back.

 

"Byebye!" Came from Circus Baby.

 

"Farewell." From Springtrap, and all of the bears.

 

And a simple "bye" from Foxy the rest that were booted up. Which wasn't that many.

 

* * *

 

"Scott? Mike? Jeremy?" Michael asked, pushing the door shut behind him, tucking his keys into his pocket, exhausted from his day at work.

 

Instead of getting a response from one of the human housemates, an animatronic responded.

 

"Welcome home, Michael." Michael smiled, recognizing that voice from anywhere, and he kicked off his shoes, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Hi, Ennard." He greeted, looking over to the animatronic. Ennard had been fixed up, and now was pure white with the mask they had chosen from the sister location when they had gone after Michael. 

 

"Mike is in the studio and fixing Funtime Freddy's voice box once again." They purred, moving gracefully as they crossed the room. Michael sighed and said his thanks, walking upstairs, sending Jeremy a smile as the little brunette walked out of his room. 

 

"Hey, Jeremy."

 

"Hi, Michael. Good day at work?" He asked in that small, soft voice of his. Michael shrugged, and Jeremy hummed understandingly, squeezing his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"Mike! Pizza's ready!" Michael yelled, and there was a call back of "Just a minute!" in response. Scott rolled his eyes, and Jeremy got out of his seat to go grab him.

 

There was the sound of static and muffled radio calls, and Michael smiled up at Mangle, who swung her body down, nosing his head, then curling back up and scrambling away, still on the ceiling and using the handles they'd installed for her. Soft rustles and creaks echoed continuously around the house as usual, but there was a soft rustle and a head rested on Scott's knee. He didn't seem to mind, and just stroked the soft fuzz on Springtrap's head. 

 

"Hi, dad." Michael greeted, and Springtrap greeting him back with a soft grunting sound, staying there and keeping close to Scott, just as always. 

 

Rapid pattering and clanking echoed, and Jeremy giggled, guiding Mike back to the dining room as Foxy scrambled through the room, chased by a snarling Funtime version of himself. Golden Freddy - affectionately nicknamed Fredrick - wandered through, spotting his old stage partner (Springtrap) and nodded to him, passing through right after, the soft music of Ballora coming from a bit of a distance away.

 

Jeremy pulled Mike to the table, giving him desperate puppy eyes before he caved and sat down, the four night guards laughing and talking over pizza, Springtrap remaining knelt down on the ground, head on Scott's knee. It really wasn't a secret that Springtrap preferred Scott over the rest of them, honestly.

 

"How was work, Michael? Mike?" Chica asked, walking into the room and sitting down against the wall, her toy counterpart bounding through, holding the nicknamed Fred's microphone, the shiny brown bear chasing after her, grumbling loudly and angrily, the shiny blue bunny laughing in his little crackling, giggly way.

 

"Good." Mike replied, perking up a little bit and opening his mouth, chomping down on his pizza, in a very good mood. Jeremy giggled.

 

"It was alright, but pretty stressful." He replied with a heavy sigh, hearing Springtrap rasp out a soft answer.

 

"What happened, kiddo?" He asked, white pinprick eyes flicking up to stare at Michael.

 

"Some kid got lost and clung to me. It wasn't too fun. That and the company's talking about getting a few animatronics. Much as I love you guys, I don't want them to do that." He mumbled, face darkening. A soft rustle echoed behind him and Circus Baby gently bonked her nose against his head, like an attempted kiss.

 

"Yeah, yeah, hey 'Liz." He replied, laughing quietly and smiling up at her. She did it again, except to his temple.

 

"Hi. I'm sorry they're doing that to you, I know you didn't have the best experience with us at times." She said, soft and sweet and cute, and if Springtrap was human, he would have Michael's small, but happy smile mirroring on his face.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy jumped in shock at the contact, but then relaxed when he saw Foxy resting on his feet, curled up as he quite liked to do at times. 

 

"Hi, Foxy." He cooed, leaning down and patting Foxy's cheek, hearing him rumble as a makeshift purr. A thump occurred next to him and he didn't even flinch, used to the static and incoherent chattering of Mangle's still-ruined system. Mangle shifted, pressing her face into his leg, like a cat wanting attention. There was a pause, and then Jeremy sat up, Foxy understanding and uncurling, moving to rest his head on Jeremy's knee so that he could pet them both.

 

Mike found him asleep there a few minutes later, Foxy's head still under his hand, big yellow eye watching him, though he turned his head, looking to Mike, then calling him over gently, pulling his head back then lunging it forward, closing his (foam) teeth on Jeremy's wrist, lowering it to his thigh.

 

Mike walked over, and carried Jeremy off, Foxy creaking to his feet, Mangle curled up on the couch still.

 

* * *

 

"Elizabeth." He greeted raspily, his daughter settling down next to him, comfortably sitting next to his smaller (fabric) body.

 

"Hi, Daddy." She mumbled back, eyes going dark a minute later as her system powered down, body slumping onto Funtime Freddy's shoulder, as he was already powered down, Bonnie Puppet on his hand as he should be.

 

Fredrick joined them, and chuckled lowly (though it was more of just a low, throaty rumble) upon seeing Circus Baby and his Funtime counterpart. 

 

He sat down next to Springtrap, feeling the bunny animatronic doing what was best described as a _flop_  into his side, powering down for the night.

 

"Goodnight, William."

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i'd totally write more of this au-thing  
> just lemme know if you want that
> 
> UPDATE: 
> 
> I'm writing more for this... series..? 
> 
> Anyway, some character edits will be made. They're just headcanons of mine, but they are kinda based on other artist's perceptions of the characters. They'll be in the notes in the next oneshot thing I post for this! 
> 
> (SIDENOTE: This will include gender/sexuality identities, quirks, mental health issues, ect.... also worth noting is that I'm changing up the AU. Screw the actual timeline. Michael, Mike, Fitz, Jeremy, Scott (Phone Guy/Echo), William/Dave (Purple Guy), and Elizabeth Afton will all be alive and operating as one big family, with the animatronics being their house-mates.)


End file.
